


The Revelation

by DescendingDreams (Dilltoast)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilltoast/pseuds/DescendingDreams
Summary: Donna and Quinn make a surprising discovery.





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on writing more about Donna and Quinn eventually (hopefully in my own original story), but for now have this snippet!

“I… have feelings for you, Quinn. I don’t know how to describe them but… they’re there.”

Donna shifted uncomfortably, looking at her shoes, not knowing how to proceed.

“I’ve never… felt like this about another person.”

Quinn quickly guessed what those feelings were. 

“Are… you in love with me?” Quinn asked gently.

Donna lifted her head quickly, looking Quinn in the eyes. “I think… I might be.”

Quinn however, was unsure about his feelings for her. He was interested in her, but he knew of her previous reputation as a heartbreaker.

“Donna… I have feelings for you too, but how will I know I’m not going to be cast away like your previous relationships? How do I know you’re not trying to trick me?”

Donna looked shocked and hurt for a moment, then her face turned earnest.

“…I’ll kiss you.” 

Quinn looked at her confused. How was that going to prove anything?

“I know it sounds trivial… but I’ve never kissed anyone before. I was saving it for someone special… and I think you fit that criteria.”

Quinn was skeptical at first, but when he tried to recall seeing her kiss her previous boyfriends, he came up with nothing.

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen you kiss anyone. I guess that’s a fair proposal.”

Donna looked at him with slight surprise on her face, then a small smile. “So…?”

“Go ahead, I’ll close my eyes.” Quinn closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit while slightly puckering his lips.

A moment later, he felt another pair of lips touch his softly, along with a small jolt of something that felt like electricity rush through him. He recoiled slightly and opened his eyes to see Donna pulled away and covering her mouth.

“Did you feel- ohmygod.” She stepped a bit closer to him and her eyes were wide open, focused on Quinn’s lips. 

“What? Did your lipstick come- oh my god.” Upon Donna moving her gloved hand from her lips, he noticed there was gold liquid on them.

“We’re soulmates,” Donna whispered quietly. 

“We’re soulmates…” Quinn replied.

“WE’RE SOULMATES!!” Donna threw her arms around Quinn’s neck and brought him in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Quinn winced slightly at the contact, expecting another jolt, but it didn’t come. 

Donna pulled back again, this time more gold on her lips than the last. “I thought I’d never find you! But I had hoped and wished everyday anyway, and… you’re here!”


End file.
